Wireless communications are prevalent everywhere in today's society. Access points (radios) are used to provide wireless communication and antennas are used on the access points to transmit and receive data. The antennas used on access points are either internal or external antennas. Internal antennas are designed inside the access point and are inconspicuous to the users. External antennas are connected to the access port via coaxial cables and are seen by the users. When these access points are mounted to the ceiling or the wall, the antenna is mounted in as close proximity as possible to the access point. The cables and antenna can be bulky and not aesthetically pleasing to the owner of the structure (building) or users of the system.
The co-locating of antennas and access points has been accomplished in the past by mounting an enclosure on the wall or a pole/mast. The enclosure has the access point (radio) mounted to a back plate inside the enclosure and the antenna mounted onto the door of the enclosure. This type of design does not provide the articulation for the antenna and can be big, bulky and heavy.
Ceiling tile enclosures have been used to mount access points and external antennas but the antennas do not have a way for them to be articulated.
There have been other instances where the access point is mounted inside an enclosure that is mounted on the ceiling, replacing a ceiling tide grid. On the outside or in some case inside, the external antennas are mounted and connected to the access point.